Le coup de la panne
by Lyla0i
Summary: Steve et Danny poursuivent un suspect en bateau mais leur moteur tombe en panne. Danny fantasme sur Steve pendant que celui-ci rame pour les ramener sur la terre ferme. Mais le militaire s'est-il rendu compte de l'attitude de son ami ? couple Danny/Steve


_Bonjour à tous !_

Événement "souvenir de vacances" proposé par le_ groupe _**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**_ a proposé un défi en images._ Chaque personne dans le groupe a proposé 1 ou 2 images et a écrit sur une ou plusieurs des images proposées.

J'ai écrit à partir de l'image proposée par **NuwielNew** qui est en couverture de cette histoire.

* * *

_Quelques rappels avant de débuter cet OS :_

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0, je ne fais que les emprunter !_

_Merci à Bebec ( u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Le coup de la panne**

Danny rêvassait en regardant Steve ramer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Ils étaient en pleine mer dans une pirogue avec une seule rame et un moteur cassé.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Ils avaient poursuivi un voleur sur le port d'Honolulu. Le type avait sauté dans une pirogue, Steve dans une autre, suivi de Dany. Mais voilà, une fois à bonne distance du rivage, le moteur de leur pirogue avait lâché. Le brigand avait rejoint un bateau plus gros qui les avait arrosé d'une grosse vague en partant à toute vitesse. Leurs téléphones ainsi qu'eux-mêmes avaient été trempés. Ils avaient essayé de réparer le moteur, de faire sécher leurs téléphones, mais rien à faire, tout était hors-service. Steve s'était alors résigné à ramer avec une planche qu'ils avaient trouvé au fond de la pirogue.

Le neavy seal était donc assis sur la pointe de l'embarcation, penché en avant pour que leur rame improvisée puisse toucher l'eau. Son t-shirt, trempé, lui collait à la peau, permettant à Danny d'observer l'impressionnante musculature travailler. Observer… fantasmer plutôt !

Danny rêvait du corps de son coéquipier, boss et ami depuis de longs mois. Alors la vue de ce corps puissant en action juste sous ses yeux lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que mâter ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent. Pour une fois, il était à court de mots, son corps parlait pour lui, se tendant inexorablement devant ce spectacle.

« **Hey Danno, ça va ? **»

Le blond sortit de ses rêveries, Steve ne s'était pas tourné vers lui pour lui parler, il continuait de bander les muscles de ses bras et de son dos pour ramer. Danny dû regarder ailleurs pour ne pas repartir dans ses rêveries et répondre à Steve.

« **Pour une fois que tu conduis sans faire d'excès de vitesse, j'en profite ! **»

Seul un rire lui répondit.

Danny put constater que Steve était efficace, le rivage se rapprochait de manière non négligeable. Mais le paysage était bien moins captivant que le beau brun devant lui.

Le blond n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à fantasmer sur Steve. Mais le fait était qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur une plage et qu'il avait une trique d'enfer sans aucun moyen de la cacher aux yeux des autres tant ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau.

Curieusement, Steve ne dit rien, se contentant de héler un taxi et de donner son adresse au chauffeur. Danny n'osait rien dire, une étrange tension s'était installée au milieu du duo qui habituellement passait son temps à se chamailler… comme un vieux couple selon les dires de leurs amis. Peut-être que Steve ne disait rien parce qu'il avait remarqué l'attirance de son partenaire pour lui et qu'il en était gêné, ou pire, dégoûté.

Perdu dans ses réflexions pessimistes, Danny suivait Steve comme un automate. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le salon du militaire, alors que celui-ci commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, que le blond se reprit pied dans la réalité. Il se saisit des mains bronzées et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme de ses rêves. Il y lut de l'espoir, de l'envie, de l'appréhension.

Steve rapprocha son visage de celui de Danny, lentement, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui…. Chose qui semblait inconcevable au blond. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, il craignait que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise interprétation de son esprit embrumé, qu'un mirage résultant d'une trop longue exposition au soleil. Il retint son souffle. Les yeux de Steve faisaient des allers-retours entre ses lèvres et ses yeux.

Enfin, les lèvres du militaire se posèrent, hésitantes, sur les siennes. Danny relâcha son souffle et gémit de contentement. Ses mains relâchèrent celles du brun pour les remonter le long de ses bras jusqu'à sa nuque. La respiration de Steve se fit plus rapide, son baiser plus sauvage. Les mains de Steve quittèrent la chemise de Danny pour aller malaxer ses fesses. Danny se sentait aux anges… et à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Après quelques instants à se découvrir, Steve libéra ses lèvres, laissant immédiatement une sensation de manque à Danny.

« **Il faut qu'on aille se rincer... **» chuchota le militaire.

« **Est-ce une invitation ? **»

Steve lui répondit d'un sourire charmeur avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, une de ses mains toujours sur les fesses de Danny.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

A bientôt


End file.
